The purpose of this study is to determine whether NIDDM patients who do not have a clinically meaningful response to 200 mg of troglitazone a day can respond to 400 mg. Also this study will evaluate whether patients who have had a clinically meaningful response to 200 mg can respond further to 400 mg.